


Safeword

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: "Don't ever apologize for wanting to stop, Anders."





	

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Dragon age, anypair, first time needing a safeword + aftercare

"Elfroot! Elfroot! Elfroot!"

The ropes around Ander's wrists were immediately removed and a pair of strong arms wrapped around him. He curled into Hawke, tears falling down his face. "I'm sorry, Hawke," Anders whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"Shhh..." She said, rubbing his back and pressing a kiss to his forehead. "You have nothing to be sorry for. We have a safeword for a reason." She moved her hand up to wipe away his tears. "Are you going to be okay?"

Anders was quiet for a moment before nodding. "I think so, but, can we-can we just lay here for a while?"

Hawke nodded. "Of course." She wrapped the blankets around them and held him close, rubbing his back and humming softly. Slowly, Anders began to relax. "You should drink something," She said, reaching onto the bedside table and grabbing one of the glasses she placed there earlier.

Anders graciously accepted it and drank it down, keeping close to Hawke. Hawke smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Anders replied, setting aside the cup and curling up to Hawke once more. "I'm sorry-"

Hawke pressed a finger to his lips. "Don't ever apologize for wanting to stop, Anders. I'm not mad or upset about it." She took his hand and pressed a kiss to his wrist, still red from the ropes. "I love you and I don't ever want you to be uncomfortable around me, okay?"

Anders nodded. "Okay."

She pressed a kiss to his lips, wrapping her arm around him once more. "You look exhausted. How about you close your eyes and take a nap?"

"Will you be there when I wake up?"

Hawke nodded. "I don't plan on going anywhere."


End file.
